Montreux
|name = Montreux |kana = モントール |rōmaji = Montōru |japanese voice = Kōji Yusa (1999) Kōichi Nagano (2011) |english voice = Robbie Daymond (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 154 |anime debut = Episode 82 (1999) Episode 67 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Dark Blue (1999) Brown (2011) |hair = Tan (1999) Blond (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Team Yabibi Kazsule's Alliance |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Team Yabibi Member Kazsule's Alliance Member |type = Emission |abilities = Projectile Punches |image gallery = yes}} Montreux (モントール, Montōru) was a player of the Greed Island game. He was the other member of Team Yabibi and a member of Kazsule's Alliance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 154 Appearance Montreux was a tanned young man with a flat nose, a square jaw, and a moderately muscular build. He had blond hair styled similarly to a mohawk, buzzed at the sides except for two parallel lines and spiky and slightly parted in a "V" at the top. Personality Montreux was a self-confident individual, declaring himself superior to the pirate boxer before the latter showed his abilities. Plot Greed Island arc Montreux and his team leader Yabibi manage to acquire more than 50 specified slot cards. They attend Kazsule's meeting of several different Greed Island players to exchange information and decide how to stop the Bombers from completing the game. During the meeting, Montreux explains to Gon what cards can counteract "Levy". The various groups exchange information. Montreux is awed upon discovering Gon's team has obtained the elusive "Wild Luck Alexandrite", and offers them three Rank-S cards in return for the acquisition method. The newly formed alliance decides to monopolize a card Genthru's team currently lacks. Montreux casts "List" on "Plot of Beach", discovering no player is in possession of it. The alliance then heads to Soufrabi. Upon arriving in the city, the alliance splits up to find an N.P.C. with information on "Plot of Beach". They find several, but none knows anything other than the card's name, until Kazsule talks to a woman who offers to tell him where it is located in the group drives Razor and his 14 Devils out of the town. The alliances figure out that the condition to unlock the clue was arriving at the gate with a group of 15 by using "Accompany", which makes Montreux confident theirs is the first group to get that far. The alliance heads to a bar where Bopobo challenges them to a sumo match, promising he will take them to Razor if they win.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 Killua defeats him and the pirates take the alliance members to the lighthouse where they dwell. They are challenged to a series of sports, the first of which is boxing. Montreux volunteers for it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 156 He declines the pirate boxer's offer to ban the use of Nen. Montreux surmises his opponent is an Emitter like he is since the ring—an enclosed area where fighters can nonetheless keep their distance—is the best for users of that category. He immediately attacks by firing a projectile of aura from his fist, which the pirate barely avoids. Declaring himself the superior Nen user, Montreux shoots a volley of bullets at his opponent, but as he does so, the pirate teleports his fist and uppercuts him on the chin, knocking him out and resulting in his defeat. The alliance loses the rest of the challenges and is forced to leave the base. With the exception of Gon's team and Goreinu, the members agree not to try the quest again, as winning would make them Genthru's target, whereas he would be unable to take "Plot of Beach" through the conventional method. The teams then go their separate ways.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 Montreux's name is mentioned in Gon's binder.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 Not long afterwards, Montreux and Yabibi are killed by the Bombers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 Abilities & Powers Montreux is moderately perceptive, realizing his opponent was an Emitter because the arena of their duel was favorable to users of that type. He managed to briefly have the upper hand against his opponent, though he was eventually knocked out in a single blow. According to Gon, he would be unable to push Bopobo out of the ring. Nen Montreux is an Emitter. As a Greed Island player, he is capable of using Ren.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 85 He was is skilled enough to have developed a Nen ability. Battles & Competitions Trivia * In the Viz translation of Chapter 157, Montreux is incorrectly referred to as "Zeho". Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Montôru es:Montreux Category:Male characters Category:Emitters Category:Greed Island Players Category:Team Yabibi Category:Kazsule's Alliance Category:Deceased characters